Malfoy's first dance
by Fenix-Jane-Quinn
Summary: Snape teaches Malfoy how to dance, for the Yule ball, and Malfoy also gets to dance with someone else someone he least expected it from


**This is my first Harry Potter fic and there might be more to come yet! I'm a Slytherin :) and I saw a picture of this and I just had to write it! I do not own Harry Potter this might be a little OOC as it's my first fic as well but I'll try and make them close to their actual characters as possible**

It was that time again, the Yule ball was just around the corner all the houses gathered separately, Professor McGonagall is teaching Gyiffindors, Professor Sprout is teaching Hufflepuffs, Flitwick is teaching Ravenclaw and last but not least Severus Snape is teaching Slytherin, Snape strides into the room, everyone in the room snickers,

"Right so as you know we need to learn to dance" Snape said with a roll of his eyes

"And you have to teach us I would like to see that happen Professor" Malfoy called out

"Yes I am and you're going to help me" Snape said with a glare Malfoy just sat there mouth gaping

"Didn't you hear me Mr Malfoy, stand up and come here" Snape said again, Malfoy on the other hand didn't move, Goyle shoved Malfoy into standing position with a snicker Malfoy slowly made his way to his Professor

"Now but your hand on my hip" Snape said with a straight face

"But Professor…" Malfoy started

"Don't make me ask you again Malfoy" Snape growled Malfoy was mortified but did what he was told they twirled around the room when all of a sudden they hear a door open and close it was Lucius, Draco tried to pull away but Snape just pulled him flat against his chest, Malfoy pulled back a bit cheeks blushing,

"Professor" Malfoy started

"No you need to learn how to dance you're doing a horrible job" Snape said, they continued to twirl around the room and then out of no were Snape lifted Malfoy up and put him back down, everyone was laughing and Lucius was leaning against the door amused

"Mr Goyle and Mr Crabb please get up and dance, everyone else find a patner" Snape said stopping briefly stopped to give instructions, when Malfoy tried to pull away Snape yet again pulled him back in

"Don't think you're getting out of that fast Mr Malfoy" Snape said with a glare

"Mr Goyle grab Mr Crabb's waist or I will give you detention this is serious business I'm not going to let you make a fool of yourselves" Snape growled and they are more than eager to do so. Malfoy gives them a weird look,

"Don't pay attention to your friends Malfoy pay attention to me" Snape whispered harshly and Malfoy continued to dance, soon it was over and Malfoy ran as fast as he could only to be stopped by his father,

"Father! Why didn't you stop him" Malfoy sulked

"Because, I taught him how to dance and I wanted to see how well he would be at teaching" Lucius smirked

"You can't be serious" Malfoy said gapping Lucius didn't say another word he just made his way to Severus, Soon enough the whole school heard about who Draco had to dance with and everyone was making fun of him. The ball came and gone, it wasn't until a few months later that Snape yet again had to teach Malfoy to dance.

"Why are we doing it again you taught me months ago for the Yule Ball" Malfoy complained

"Yes and you still don't know how to dance Malfoy now stop your complaining and place your hand on my hip" Snape huffed and Malfoy did as he was told, about half way through Malfoy got pushed out of the way only to be replaced my Lord Voldemort himself who started to Waltz around the room with Severus Snape. Malfoy stood there gapping at them, not noticing all the other death eaters gathering in the room to see what all the commotion was, Lucius was snickering in the corner finding it amusing that the Dark Lord was Waltzing around with none other the Snape, Bellatrix took no time at all to stride towards the two men dancing and fix up Voldemort's hand which earned her a death stare

"Don't stare at me like that you're the one with your hand in the wrong place" Bella said with a glare and walked off and grabbed Malfoy,

"What are you doing" Malfoy asked a bit terrified

"Dancing," she said simply and dragged him towards the floor and put his hand on her waist by this time Lucius snorted in amusement watching his son waltz around the room with Bellatrix and Snape with Lord Voldemort, Narcissa took not a second later and grabbed Lucius hand and guided him to what was now the dance floor

"If you think it's so funny why don't you give it ago" Narcissa said soon enough all the other death eaters start to join in, soon enough everyone swapped partners Lord Voldemort choose his next victim which happened to be Lucius, Draco got stuck with Fenrir, Bella with Snape and Narcissa with Bartemius Crouch Jr. They continued to dance the night away, after a small break they got back at it, this time Malfoy was stuck with Lord Voldemort and none could dance they were laughing that hard

"Malfoy what have I told you about your hand, you must place it on the Dark Lord's waist" Snape smirked Malfoy which he could just die right then and there but no something worse happens, Harry Potter burts in ready to defeat the Dark Lord but he stops himself and just stares and starts laughing so hard tears pile up at his eyes the sight of Malfoy and Lord Voldemort dancing made him lose it, not a second later Ron bursts in with the elder wand

"Harry you forgot" Ron says but he also stopped and stared the song 'ice, ice baby' came on and when Malfoy spun around he saw the two standing there and tried to pull away

"Draco what do you think you're doing" Lord Voldemort asked

"Harry" Malfoy started

"What about Harry" Voldemort sneered before Malfoy could say anything Ron and Harry ran from the room laughing, they couldn't wait to tell everyone what they just saw. Malfoy just sighed

"Nothing" he mumbled and continued to dance.

"Can we stop now, I think I got it down pat" Malfoy frowned

"I guess we can stop for now but we shall continue this tomorrow" Lord Voldemort said with a nod and walked out of the room everyone but Snape, Lucius, and Bella followed the Dark Lord out of the room the other 3 stayed behind with Malfoy.

"See your already getting better" Snape smirked

"God I hate you" Malfoy muttered stalked off the other 3 couldn't help but laugh as they watched Malfoy stalk off

 **A/N: and there you have it the end of the fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it and had a laugh! :) I know I did! It was so much writing this! Please let me know what you think!?**


End file.
